


Stupid Plan

by jaydick_love



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, prompt, stupid plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydick_love/pseuds/jaydick_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason puts into motion a crazy and dangerous plan that has Dick beyond worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Plan

Bullets hailed down like an angry storm around the antihero and vigilante. The bullets seemed to never end. They were crouched behind a metal crate so they wouldn’t get shot to death, bullets ricocheting off the metal loudly. 

“I’m going to run out and distract them,” said Jason as he loaded his glocks. “You take them out with that taser escrima stick thing of yours.”

“No! Have you lost your damn mind?!” Nightwing replied in disbelief.

If he wasn’t wearing that damn helmet, Dick would have seen the wicked grin spread across Jason’s face.

“Yes, I am. Now take ‘em out!” Jason then dove into the flurry of bullets, aiming his guns and shooting back. Dick immediately groaned at Jason’s stupid and dangerous, plan. Damn him. Since he no longer had an option, unless he wanted Jason to die, Dick quickly snuck up on the gunners and used his escrima to taste them. He had taken out four of the nine gunners when there was a yell of pain and Red Hood crumpled to the ground. He had taken a bullet, but he was wearing armor so he should be okay. That didn’t stop Dick’s panic and concern though.

“Hood!” Nightwing yelled, taking out a fifth gunner. He quickly knocked out another gunner, and was about to take care of the rest, but they were already moaning on the ground over their shot limbs. Jason’s doing. 

Dick rushed over to Jason, who was just lying there on the ground. He worked off the helmet, worry coursing through him and-

“Boo!” Jason yelled, white lensed eyes snapping open as Dick set the helmet aside. 

“Jesus! You really have lost your damn mind!” Dick smacked Jason’s arm as the antihero snickered. “I thought you were dead!”

“Just a cracked rib, I think. I’m not dead.” He sat up slowly, one hand holding his side where the bullet must have hit him. “Ow.”

“Serves you right, you damn idiot.”

Jason just grinned his maniac grin.


End file.
